This invention relates to the filling of containers (e.g. small bottles) with products, particularly semifluid and pasty liquids, or liquid and/or gelatinous solutions, sticky products, corrosive products, and abrasive suspensions (e.g. products of perfume, cosmetic, chemical and pharmaceutical industry, etc.), and also concerning, in particular, the methods and the equipment to carry out such filling.